


Tears of an Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Gen, My First Fanfic, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeping Angels are some of the most dangerous aliens in the universe, but this common predator feels she is now someone else's prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! This is my first work published on here and I'm really nervous (can you tell?) and I really hope you enjoy it! 1..... 2.....3......READ!

                            

June 20th

* * *

****

_We hurt people_. A lot. We tear them from their life and their loved ones. They cry, and that’s when we get them. They look down, they disappear. A single touch to break them, and in that moment we look deep into their eyes. In that moment, we see _them_.

 

 August 28th

* * *

****

I’ve heard of a man who is from a planet far away. An “alien”, like ourselves. I hear he hunts us. I hear many things about the man. I hear we got his friends. I hear that when you look into his eyes, you see _galaxies_. I hear he changes faces. And eyes.

 

 October 21st

* * *

****

Today I met the man. He looked like the stories. He also has a name, “...The Doctor…!” he yelled at me.

I don’t know why he yelled. I wasn’t paying attention. I was looking at his eyes.

 

November 14th

* * *

****

I don’t think I like hurting people. Their eyes are too sad. Sometimes they scream, others cry. Tears drip down their red cheeks, slipping down their chin before plummeting to the ground. I wish I could cry. I would cry a lot...

****

I killed someone today. Well, not kill, but it’s like that. The woman with the blonde hair didn’t even know I was there. No one ever does. Her eyes were tide pools of blue. A deep, passionate color. I’m just gray. As much passion as a hunk of rock. That’s what I am when it comes down to it; rock. A piece of rock that weeps fake tears. _A bloody rock!_

 

December 24th

* * *

****

I think I’m being hunted. Sometimes I stiffen up randomly, but no ones there. I know someones watching me. I think it’s the man- The Doctor. He’s after me.

****

  _I'm going to die._

 

December 25th

* * *

 ** **  
****This is the final thing I have to say. Run, run you miserable humans. _Stay away,_  don’t come near us! Keep away from the Angels. And don’t blink; never blink. I regret my fake tears, for which I have used to kill a thousand souls. Never trust the tears of an Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm thinking I might do this for other villains, what do you think? Tell me in the comments below :3


End file.
